There are currently available in the marketplace stools for use by computer users wherein the body's weight is distributed onto the femur area. The computer operator leans forwardly and keystrokes for the period of time he or she desires or needs to. While such stools are beneficial, they have limited utility in that they require the user to sit fairly low, and they do not provide any support for the chest or the arms. Thus they are totally unsuited for artists, or sculptors who generally work in a standing position rather than seated.
On the other hand, assembly line workers, who work in elevated seats, almost resembling bar stools have no support for their arms, even though they work seated. Some of these bar stool type seats do offer a rung for the soles of the feet, but not all.
There is a need therefore, for a seat that is capable of distributing the body weight, but which likewise support the arms of the user such that tasks can be performed without fatigue.
It is an object of this invention to provide an elevated seat that distributes the body weight of the user.
It is another object to provide a chair wherein the user's arms are free to move a bit to perform tasks, yet the arms remain supported to thereby prevent fatigue.
Yet another object is to provide a chair wherein the user's leg weight is supported to thereby reduce the danger of the oncoming of varicose veins.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.